Bunny
The Bunny is a red rabbit that appeared in Ferdinand as a supporting character and former resident of Casa del Toro. He is voiced by Cindy Slattery. Development According to the fur department, the Bunny was a challenge as he had plenty of strands of hair, which were fluffy, a stark contrast to that of the hedgehogs. The bunny was extremely fluffy which is different than the hedgehogs' fur. It had TONS of hair which was a fun challenge! �� #AskAnArtist. (November 21, 2017). Twitter. Biography Meeting Ferdinand When the Bunny emerges from his burrow in Casa del Toro momentarily, he turns around just in time to see Ferdinand, who tried to stop Angus from unintentionally hitting him instead of aiming for the barrel, as Angus does not see very well; given his long, thick hair locks covering his eyes, despite avoiding collision against each other. Both animals scream and Ferdinand tumbles forward, narrowly missing the Bunny with his horns. Petrified, the Bunny faints promptly after posing a stereotypical, comic-relief heart-attack stance. Ferdinand quickly attempts cardio-pulmonary resuscitation on him. Though successful, the Bunny quickly dives back into his hole in anger. Ferdinand apologizes hastily, only to be returned with a carrot thrown at his face from the burrow by the Bunny, which embarrasses him and makes Valiente mock him even more. Meeting the rest of the team At night, when Ferdinand and the rest of the bulls: Valiente, Bones, Guapo, Maquina, and Angus including Lupe the goat and the hedgehogs: Una, Dos, and Cuatro are driving in a truck to escape Casa del Toro and back to Ferdinand's home in Seville after Ferdinand found out the truth about the bulls' fates whether picked to fight in the arena or not and getting selected by the bullfighter, El Primero, the Bunny is seen walking on the road until he spins around just in time to see the truck heading his direction. Luckily, Cuatro stops the truck just in time before collision but the Bunny, petrified, faints again and is brought on board by Ferdinand for Angus to revive him next. As they continue with their escape with Moreno and his men chasing after them in his car, Angus does his best but to no avail despite Bones' encouragement. Then, Maquina approaches the Bunny and performs electroshock therapy with his charged hooves on him. Though successful, the Bunny pants heavily in fear at the sight of the bulls, only to receive a friendly smile from Maquina, which eventually earns him a special friendship as he is later seen perching on his head the rest of the way probably in gratitude for having helped revive him and not harmed him either. When Una manages to subdue Moreno and his men momentarily, the Bunny can be seen waving at them before they crash into a haystack in a field. Escaping to the train station in Madrid In Madrid, the Bunny is seen either riding on Maquina's back or head as he and the rest of the gang run from Moreno and his men while unintentionally causing damage, chaos, and panic throughout the streets of the city due to a heavy traffic jam. Later, the Bunny can be seen enjoying some churros with his friends while riding a bus to the train station. At the station, after the bulls push a cart to connect it to the train heading for Seville, the Bunny jumps off of Maquina's head and on the cart and signals him to come aboard. When Ferdinand sacrifices himself to save his friends with Lupe left behind as well, the Bunny and his friends are saddened as they watch him get captured by Moreno and his men to be taken to the arena in El Primero's final fight while riding further away. Living on Juan's farm Later, the Bunny and his friends rush into the arena to save Ferdinand, only to find him still alive, reunited with his owner, Nina, and hailed as a hero by the people. Impressed, the Bunny and the others sit to praise him for his efforts. Then, they are taken with Ferdinand back to his home on Nina and her father, Juan's farm, where Ferdinand was raised and grew up all his life, by Moreno. Physical Appearance The Bunny has red fluffy fur, a white underbelly, pale tan ear rings and interior of his long ears with short and stubby limbs, whiskers, big blue eyes, buck teeth, a white round cotton-tail, and a small pink nose. Bunny looks small, cute, and adorable. Personality Bunny appears to pack quite a temper, as demonstrated when he angrily threw a carrot on Ferdinand's face when the latter almost killed him despite the apology after reviving him from his fainting with CPR. Nevertheless, Bunny proves to be caring and loyal later on when he goes to the arena in Madrid with the rest of the gang to save Ferdinand. The Bunny is nice, friendly, kind, gentle, caring, loyal, a bit tempermental, cute, adorable, fluffy, cuddly, funny, comical, and understanding. Relationships Ferdinand When the Bunny and Ferdinand first met, their encounter was a bit rocky since Ferdinand almost killed him when trying to stop Angus from unintentionally hitting him while aiming for the barrel due to not seeing very well and to avoid collision against each other, which later made the Bunny angrily throw a carrot on Ferdinand's face despite the latter apologizing to him after reviving him from his fainting with CPR. Later on, when Ferdinand and the other bulls escape from Casa del Toro in a truck and Cuatro stops it just in time before hitting the Bunny, the Bunny faints again. After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy, the Bunny can be seen often perching on his head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Ferdinand has improved. When Ferdinand gets captured by Moreno and his men, the Bunny, like his friends, is saddened by this event and decides to go after him in the arena to save him, therefore, proving his immense loyalty to Ferdinand only to find the latter still alive, reunited with his owner, Nina, and hailed as a hero by the people. Impressed, the Bunny and the others sit to praise him for his efforts, which proves how truly loyal and respectful he is to Ferdinand in the end. Valiente After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Valiente has improved. Bones After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Bones has improved. Guapo After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Guapo has improved. Angus Due to Angus' former bad sight, the latter nearly unintentionally hits the Bunny while aiming for the barrel only to be stopped by Ferdinand while avoiding collision against each other; making the Bunny oblivious to the event. After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Angus has improved. Maquina The Bunny and Maquina have, presumably, a very close relationship as the latter often allows him to perch on top of his head or back especially after how the latter revived him with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro and smiled at him the first time. Lupe After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including Lupe has improved even though they have never met face-to-face before despite Lupe's presence when the Bunny angrily smacked Ferdinand in the face with a carrot during their first encounter with one another. Una, Dos, and Cuatro After being brought on board by Ferdinand and revived by Maquina with electroshock therapy while escaping Casa del Toro, the Bunny can be seen often perching on Maquina's head or back; implying that his relationship with Maquina and the rest of the team including the hedgehogs has improved even though they have never met before until now. Nina and Juan After being brought back on the farm, where Ferdinand grew up, with his friends by Moreno and being somewhat introduced to Nina and her father, Juan, it is possible that his relationship with both humans becomes more positive as they spend some time together along with the bulls, the hedgehogs, and Lupe. Paco After being brought back on the farm, where Ferdinand grew up, with his friends by Moreno and being somewhat introduced to Nina, her father, Juan, and their dog, Paco, it is possible that his relationship with both humans and Paco becomes more positive as they spend some time together along with the bulls, the hedgehogs, and Lupe. Gallery Trivia *During the car chase, the Bunny switches between perching on top of Maquina's head and hanging from his left horn and back as Moreno and his men are chasing the bulls. *During the chase around the city, the Bunny disappears in some scenes, noticeably the part where Maquina and all the other bulls except Ferdinand charge at the matador (actually a man posing inside a matador cutout) and re-appears at the part where Ferdinand and the gang are enjoying some churros while riding a bus to the train station. *The Bunny is the only silent character along with the bee in the movie despite being heard making noises when scared. *The Bunny has been known to make squeaky sounds like a squeaky toy every time someone presses hard on his chest to revive him after fainting. *Cindy Slattery, who voiced the Bunny, also provided additional voices and wrote the script for Ferdinand. *The scene in the movies trailer where Ferdinand nearly hits the Bunny is actually very different from the real scene: in the trailer, Ferdinand himself runs towards the barrel when Lupe tells him to and encounters the Bunny, whereas in the movie, he only runs towards it to stop Angus from hurting the Bunny. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Hispanic characters Category:Pets